


Call Me Daddy

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was requested by someone on Tumblr. After Joker kills Murray Franklin on live TV and riots break out all over Gotham, you leave your apartment and come across the car crash that your boyfriend was in while being transported by the police. Joker, now wanting you to address him as 'Daddy', fucks you on top of the hood of the cop car in front of the rioters surrounding you.This is basically just porn. And I still suck at summaries.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Call Me Daddy

You were panicking; everything was happening so quickly. One moment you were watching your beloved Arthur on the television, and the next you watched in horror as he shot Murray Franklin in cold blood. You knew Arthur had a dark side to him. Sometimes you would see glimpses of that darkness in your relationship with him. He had even confessed to you about the terrible things that he had done these past few weeks; you knew about the Wall Street guys who attacked him, the horrible things his mother had kept from him, and how he killed both his mother and Randall. You even knew that Arthur was struggling with the things that Murray had said about him on live TV. But you never knew that he would do something so bold in front of all of Gotham. **  
**

Your relationship with Arthur was based on complete trust in each other, and you knew that although Arthur was doing these questionable things, the man you loved was still inside this dark new persona of his.

After watching Murray die, your first thought was to make sure that Arthur was safe and didn’t get taken away from you. Although something inside of you told you to run far away from him and from Gotham, you loved him far too much to abandon him. As the city was growing restless and riots started to break out, you decided that it would be safer for you to leave your apartment, wearing one of the clown masks so that you could blend in with the protestors. You grabbed the mask that Arthur left hanging on his vanity mirror and you dashed out of your apartment door.

Gotham was ablaze as you navigated the streets. The city was literally on fire; people were smashing anything they could get their hands on, and all you could hear for miles was the sound of screaming, things breaking, police sirens, and explosions in the distance. _Maybe it was a mistake leaving the apartment_ , you thought. But as you decided that it might be time for you to seek shelter from the riot, you heard a huge crash coming from a block down the street. **  
**

Your head whipped over to the source of the noise, and something inside of you made you want to run towards the sound. As you got closer to your destination, you noticed flashing lights coming from an ambulance that had slammed into a police car. A crowd surrounded the cop car, chanting “Get up!” and it looked like they were motioning to someone that was lying on the hood of the car.

You could feel your heart beating faster as you slowly pushed through the crowd in order to see what was happening. Your gut told you that you needed to get as close as possible to the hood of the car and look at who everyone was chanting for. Getting within a foot of the car, you saw the unknown person slowly stand on the car, looking confused and disheveled. And in a split second, you recognized that someone was _your_ Arthur.

Happiness coursed through your body as you saw your lover rise, but concern and fear chilled you to the bone. You were ecstatic that he was alive and made it out of Murray’s studio in one piece, but as you saw the riot unfold in front of you and the blank stare on Arthur’s face, you were feeling a mixture of other emotions as well.

You felt fear that the cops or one of these nutjobs at the riot could take him away from you. Concern for his well-being as you saw blood drip down his forehead, mouth, and neck. But most of all, against your better judgement, you felt yourself getting wet upon seeing your gorgeous boyfriend looking so confident in his red suit with blood and makeup smeared all over his face.

No matter how many times you tried to tell yourself not to feel this way, you were always secretly turned on whenever Arthur would get angry or show a bit of his dark side to you. And now that he’s fully embraced this new personality, you were _soaking wet_ inside your panties.

You watched your boyfriend do a little dance on top of the car as the rioters cheered him on, and when Arthur painted a bloody smile on his face, you actually whimpered at how devastatingly beautiful he looked. Shaking your head and trying to push your horny thoughts away, you called out for his attention.

“Arthur! Arthur, over here!” You waved your hands frantically for him to find you through the crowd of his followers.

His eyes searched for you, and once they landed on you, you could have sworn that you saw his eyes dilate to the darkest shade of green you have ever seen. His smile grew bigger as he realized that you were here for him, and he brought his hands out in front of him, motioning for you to join him on top of the car.

“Let her through! She’s _mine_ ,” Arthur called out to the crowd so that they could let you join him.

You gracefully stood on top of the hood and Arthur took ahold of one of your hands. He brought his lips to your ear so that only you could hear him.

“Y/N, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He pulled back just a bit to look into your eyes before asking you softly, “Did you see my show, kitten?”

You gasped gently at the unexpected pet name that he called you; this was definitely a different version of Arthur that you had not experienced before.

“Y-yes, Arthur… I saw what you did.” You paused before adding, “I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself, baby.”

He smiled at you and pulled you into a tight hug, breathing in your beautiful scent. “I love you, kitten… but daddy’s name is _Joker_ now.”

Your head was reeling as you took in the entirety of that sentence. You pulled back from the hug and looked at him in confusion. “What they called you on Murray’s show? You want me to call you that?” You tried to ignore the part where he also called himself ‘daddy.’ Your pussy was throbbing and you weren’t sure how to ask him that question without wanting to fuck him right now.

Joker chuckled and grabbed your hips, pulling them so close that you could feel his hard dick grind against you. _Fuck, he feels so hard_ , you thought to yourself while you struggled to keep a moan from slipping out of your mouth.

“Yes baby,” he whispered, “but when we’re alone, you’re gonna call me daddy.” He growled the last word like he was an animal before he crashed his lips against yours to plant the dirtiest kiss you’ve ever had on your lips.

He bit down on your bottom lip, making you inhale deeply in pain and pleasure. He used that opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth, using it to massage your tongue roughly and occasionally pulling your bottom lip into his mouth so he could suck on it.

The blood around his mouth was being smeared all over your lips, along with the last remnants of his makeup. You took the time to lick up some blood from his lips, and that seemed to turn him on even more. As the two of you sloppily made out on top of the cop car and amidst the chaos around you, you faintly heard the rioters jeer and chant for the two of you– the clown prince and princess of Gotham.

As the sounds of the riot got louder and the people surrounding the cop car dissipated among the streets around you, Joker pulled his lips off of yours with a loud ‘pop’. His grin turned devilish as his hands groped all over your body and he stared deep into your eyes. You whimpered at his exploring hands caressing your body.

He moved one hand from the base of your neck down to your right breast, caressing and squeezing it ever so slightly. His other hand slid up your back to wrap his fist in your hair. He kissed down your neck and sucked hickies as he fondled your breasts. Your mind was fogged with lust, and you moaned aloud before realizing that the both of you were getting extremely intimate in front of everyone.

“Wait… Art– Joker!” He pulled back from you and cocked an eyebrow at you, a disapproving look on his face as you almost said his name. You quickly corrected himself upon seeing the dark look on his face, “I mean–” your voice dropped to a low whisper as you forced yourself to say the word that made you pussy throb. “I mean, Daddy… we shouldn’t do this here. Everyone can see us!”

Joker groaned softly upon hearing you call him that, and he jumped off the hood of the car, holding his hand out to you so that he could help you get down too. As you jumped down, he pulled you in close again, not wanting there to be any space between the two of you.

“Look around, sweetheart. Everyone is busy terrorizing the city.”

You glanced around hesitantly while Joker brought his lips to your ear, nibbling on the lobe and sucking it into his mouth.

He let go of your ear for a second to whisper seductively “No one is going to care if I take you right here…”

You moaned at his words, feeling excited at the thought of fucking him so blatantly in front of everyone. You bit your lip, and you almost felt your eyes grow bigger with lust for the sexy man.

He smirked at the needy look on your face, seeing how you’re basically salivating for him. “I want to bend you over this car and fuck you so hard that you scream my name for all of these people to hear,” he whispered.

You gulped at his crude words and felt yourself getting so wet that you couldn’t bear it anymore.

He chuckled to himself before asking, “Do you want daddy to do that? Huh, kitten? You want daddy to fuck you so hard that you’ll barely be able to walk tomorrow?”

Your eyes grew wide and you couldn’t find the words to respond to his vulgar questions. You just nodded your head slowly in response, biting your lip in anticipation. He pushed you back against the hood of the car, running his hands up and down your body. Stopping on your breasts to massage them some more, he pushed his hips down onto yours, trapping you between his erection and the hood of the car.

He grinded down on you before menacingly saying, “Darling… daddy needs to hear you say it. How much do you want me to fuck you? Tell me how bad you want it.”

You cried out as his fingers pinched your nipples through the fabric of your blouse and bra. “Please daddy! I need you… I need you to fuck me. I need you inside me so bad!”

You felt a bit embarrassed at how needy you sounded for him, your cheeks getting hot. But Joker looked completely satisfied with your answer as he quickly moved to unbutton your shirt and take your bra off.

He groaned in appreciation upon seeing your breasts out in the open, your nipples getting hard from being exposed to the cool air. A sensual moan left your mouth as he sucked on one nipple, lapping on it like his life depended on it. His teeth grazed against it and you threw your head back in pleasure.

He chuckled as he moved to your other nipple and did the same thing all over again. You felt his hands move down your stomach and your pants, undoing the button before sliding one hand inside your panties to play with your clit.

With his mouth latched to your nipple, one hand holding your hip down on the hood of the car, and the other hand down your pants playing with you pussy, you felt like your entire body was on fire. He was right when he said people wouldn’t care if he took you like this. Mostly everyone was running around setting things on fire. A few people noticed what the two of you were doing, and they would cheer Joker on for a few seconds before moving on to do something else. It was exhilarating being this exposed in front of everyone. You felt so _naughty_ , and daddy was showing you what a nasty slut you were.

As if reading your mind, Joker growled in your ear, Look at you. You’re so fucking wet and turned on from daddy touching you like this. In front of all these people…” He tsked at you in a mocking sound of disapprovement. “You’re such a fucking slut for daddy, aren’t you?”

You moaned even louder, not caring now if people looked over at the two of you. “Y-yes daddy!” You were so close to cumming from the feeling of his finger rubbing your clit, you were at a loss for words. “Daddy… f-fuck! I’m gonna–”

Joker quickly stopped rubbing you and pulled his hand away from your panties. He chuckled to himself as he saw the look of pure frustration on your face.

“Daddy, w-why did you stop?!” you whined at him. “I was so close!”

He started pulling off the rest of your clothes, smiling to himself at how desperate you sounded for him. “Baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good,” he drawled out. “You’re gonna cum so hard on my cock, sweetheart. I can’t wait to feel your pussy around me.”

You were breathing so heavily that you were sure you sounded like you were hyperventilating. He took his sweet time pulling your panties down your legs, loving how you were squirming for him. He admired your body for a moment before shedding himself of some of his clothing, but still keeping his teal undershirt and red pants on. He could tell that you loved his outfit and that you secretly wanted him to fuck you while he was wearing it.

You gasped as he unzipped his pants and took out his hard cock; it was leaking precum from the tip and you could see the veins straining against his slick skin. He held it out in front of you for a moment and stroked himself slowly, enjoying the relief he felt at finally touching his hard dick. You were literally dripping down your thighs seeing him like this, and your hand gingerly reached out to grasp his cock. He pushed his dick into your hand, letting you take control and stroke his cock while he watched your hand move up and down his shaft.

He groaned out your name, so low you almost couldn’t hear it. “Fuck… you’re being such a good girl. Do you want me to fuck you?” He leaned into you, putting his hands on your hips and rubbing circles on them with his thumbs. You nodded your head, not being able to speak. “Baby girl,” he purred. “Use your words, do you want to be fucked against this car?”

You whimpered softly before responding, “Yes daddy, please, I need you!”

Giving you the cockiest grin, he grunted, “Well since you asked so nicely… turn around for me and show me that pretty little ass.”

Joker released his hold on you so that you could face the car and bend over it, flaunting your ass to him as you lowered your torso to rest against the metal of the car, your nipples growing hard as they brushed against the cool hood. Upon seeing your exposed ass and pussy spread out on the car, Joker groaned and brought one hand out to knead your ass cheeks. He slapped it lightly before he took his dick and pumped himself a few times before thrusting back into your slick pussy.

You gasped at the feeling of him inside of you. His cock was filling you so nicely and you could feel the tip of his dick pressed tightly against your cervix. He filled you up completely and you loved it. Without giving you much time to adjust to the feeling of him, he slid his cock in and out of your tight pussy. You were a moaning mess as he thrusted so deeply inside you. You felt his cock drag against your walls and hit your g spot every time he entered you.

Joker was fucking you so rough and hard now, chasing his release. “God, kitten,” he rasped. “F-fuck, you’re so tight for me. Your pussy is taking my cock so well, my good little girl. Are you gonna cum for daddy, hmm?”

His voice and his dirty talk were pushing you closer and closer to the edge as he ravaged you in front of all these people. You were both fucking each other so obviously in the midst of all the chaos, but you couldn’t find it in you to care anymore. You just needed to cum around him and you needed to feel his cum shoot inside your pussy.

Finding some confidence within yourself, you let a loud moan before you panted, “Daddy, please! I’m so fucking close. Please can I cum for you?”

You were begging him for your release and could barely keep track of the words spilling out of your mouth while he continuously hit that sweet spot inside of you. Joker stuttered as he commanded, “Cum for me, kitten. Cum all over daddy’s cock. I wanna feel you.. f-fuck, cum for me.”

He felt your pussy tighten around him before you were convulsing and chanting his name as you came all over him. You were gushing around his cock and he felt your cum drip down his dick before he lost himself and came inside you. He yelled your name as he felt his cock throb and fill your pussy with his hot cum. After catching his breath, he slowly pulled his cock out of your tight pussy. He adored seeing his cum spill out of you as he let go of you.

You looked absolutely wrecked with your cheeks flushed, your hair all messed up, and the mixture of your own wetness and his cum dripping down your thighs. In this moment, Joker thought you were the sexiest woman alive. He grabbed you and pulled you into his arms, shielding you from the world. He took his discarded red coat and draped it around your naked body so that you had some protection from prying eyes while you put your clothes back on.

After the two of you were dressed, he pressed a sweet kiss to your lips, licking off the remaining blood of his that had been smeared on your face. “Hmm, sweetheart. You are so fucking good to me.”

Catching your breath, you noticed the riot was getting worse as you heard sirens wailing down the street. Suddenly you became aware of the fact that Joker was still a wanted man. Your fear for him came rushing back to chill your bones, but Joker could see the change in your expression and pulled you close to comfort you.

“Don’t worry, my love. They can’t take me away from you,” he sighed.

A tear fell from your cheek as you realized that your lover wouldn’t be able to stay with you like this forever. The cops would stop at nothing to find him and take him in. You gasped and looked up at him as a spontaneous thought came to you.

“Joker, let’s run away together!” You prayed that he would agree and follow you. You couldn’t imagine life without this gorgeous man.

Joker’s bloody smile seemed to grow even bigger as your words registered in his brain. “My darling Y/N… what are we waiting for?”

As the sirens grew closer, the two of you snuck into the crowd of rioters, pulling two clown masks from random faces and sliding them onto your own heads. As you both disappeared among the crowd, hand in hand, you felt like the happiest person on Earth. How could you not be when you had someone you could call ‘Daddy’?


End file.
